Tag you're it
by Barisback
Summary: Vous avez toujours rêver de savoir d'où venait la folie meurtrière du Patron ? Ce texte, bien que violent, est littéralement fait pour vous ! [Soundfic - Pas très la joie - Non sérieusement - Ne lisez pas si vous êtes sensibles. - Merci "Guest" pour l'idée ]
_Je dois vous avouer que cette fic n'a pas été facile, ni à traduire, ni à écrire vu le caractère de la chanson. (la pédophilie c'est LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL. On dit merci qui ? MERCI MELANIE ! )_

 _Guest (la personne m'ayant recommandé "Tag you're it"), je pense que tu vas être un peu surpris(e) par ma façon de la traiter._

 _Bref, bonne lecture._

 **Me regardant à travers la vitre**  
 **Mec, ton oeil est sorti pour un temps**

Un homme le regardait marcher à travers la vitre de sa camionnette, un air malsain collé au visage. Le petit garçon, son sac sur le dos, rentrait tranquillement de l'école.

D'une voix rauque, il murmurra :

 **"Je vais te couper et te faire déguster**  
 **Tu as atteint la fin, tu es le gagnant"**

 **Abaissant ta vitre teintée**  
 **Roulant près de moi, très lentement, Il a dit,**

Il abaissa la vitre teintée de son véhicule, et conduisant près de l'enfant, roulant tout doucement, lui dit d'une voix mielleuse :

 **"Laisse moi t'emmener faire une ballade**  
 **J'ai des bonbons pour toi à l'intérieur."**

Le petit garçon avait été bien élevé, et sa maman lui avait apprit qu'il ne fallait pas monter dans la voiture des inconnus. Aussi, il accélera la cadence, décidant d'ingnorer cet homme étrange.

Soudain, le susnommé descendit de sa camionette et se mit à courser l'enfant.

 **Courant à travers le parking**  
 **Il me poursuivait, ne voulant s'arrêter**

L'enfant couru, aussi vite qu'il pu. Il abandonna bien vite son sac à dos en cours de route, espérant juste échapper à ce malade. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux pendant sa course éffreinée. Le pervers lui courait toujours après. Il haletait, ses frêles membres tremblants. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il n'y voyant plus rien. Il heurta une voiture. La douleur le ralentissait. Il ne devait pas. Non, surtout pas...*

 **"Touché, c'est toi le chat, touché, touché, c'est toi le chat"**

Dit le malade, riant d'un rire que seul les âmes les plus perverses connaissent, se lêchant les lèvres.

 **Il m'a attrapé les cheveux, me tirant vers le bas**

Il se rua sur l'enfant, le plaquant au sol, le tenant fermement par ses bouclettes aux couleurs des châtaignes qui roulaient sur le sol, hors de leurs coquilles vertes, poussées par le vent.

 **Il m'a arraché les mots de la bouche**  
 **"Touché, c'est toi le chat, touché, touché, c'est toi le chat"**

Répeta-t-il, ricanant près de son oreille. Le pauvre petit ne savait que faire.

 **"Quelqu'un peut-il m'entendre ? Je suis caché sous le sol"**

Pensa ce dernier, poussant quelques cris et gémissements bien vite étouffés par la main bourrue du criminel.

 **"Quelqu'un peut-il m'entendre ? Est-ce que je me parle à moi-même?"**

Evidemment que personne ne l'entendait : il ne faisait que penser. Qui entendrait son cri de détresse de toute manière ?

 **Disant, "Touché, c'est toi le chat, touché, touché, c'est toi le chat"**

"Touché, c'est toi le chat". Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, mais il les repassait en boucle dans son esprit, tandis que l'autre le prit dans ses bras, l'emmenant dans sa camionnette.

 **Il dit, "Touché, c'est toi le chat, touché, touché, c'est toi le chat"**

 **Un peu de poison en moi**  
 **Je peux sentir ta peau dans mes dents**

Le pédophile jouit dans sa bouche. Il adorait cet air de chien battu avec lequel le petit le fixait. Du dégoût, de la haine et du mépris se mêlait dans son regard. Mais aussi de l'angoisse, la peur, de l'impuissance. Et il adorait ça.

Le taré se retira, essuyant la cavité du pauvre enfant, un sourire malsain collé sur son visage. Il s'approcha de son oreille.

 **"J'aime ça quand je t'entends respirer**  
 **Je prie Dieu pour que tu ne partes jamais"**

Il comptait le garder pour lui ? Horreur ! Et le pauvre enfant était trop petit, trop faible ! Jamais il ne pourrait s'échapper. C'en était fini de lui.

Pauvre petit...

Non, il refusait de se laisser abattre. Il ne voulait pas baisser les armes aussi facilement. Il prit son courage à demain, se levant avec difficulté. Il apperçut une hache sous le siège passager. Il saisit sa chance, Littéralement.

Il s'approcha de son violeur, à pas de loup. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos. Grave erreur.

L'enfant lui assena un grand coup, frappant de toutes ses forces la base de la nuque de cet homme si immonde.

Cet homme qui le rebutait.

Cet homme qu'il haïssait.

Cet homme qui lui donnait la nausée.

L'homme se figea. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner, découvrant avec effroi qu'il s'était fait baisé.

Et pas comme il avait baisé le gosse.

Ledit gosse rit aux éclats, désormais corrompu par le mal qui se trouvait en face de lui.

"Touché ! C'est toi le chat !"

Il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. L'enfant était défroqué, couvert de bleus, ses vêtements en lambeaux. Du sang dégoulinait de son épaule, de son cou, de ses lèvres. Il voulait se venger. Se venger d'avoir été souillé.

Après une bonne dixaine de minutes, l'enfant était recouvert de sang. Le corps et méconnaissable. Il lâcha la hache. Il se sentait libéré. Délivré** de cette haine qui l'habitait. Il sorti de la camionnette, allant ramasser son sac traînant par terre, et rentra tranquillement chez lui. Il boitait, mais celui lui importait peu. Il s'était vengé. Oh, il aurait pu attendre. Mais quel plaisir de le voir périr de sa main !

Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il avait aimé ça. Pourquoi ne pas recommencer plus tard ? Après tout... Qui allait l'en empêcher ? Son père ? Pfeuh ! Cet alcoolique, bon à rien hormis battre son épouse ? Il fallait pas rêver ! Sa mère ? Roh, de toute manière, à part faire le trottoir, elle servait pas à grand chose... Fallait voir comment elle élèvait son fils !

Il se souvint être rentré chez lui. Il se changea et se lava, normalement. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements désormais irrécupérables dans la poubelle.

Il recommença le lendemain.

Puis le surlendemain.

Presque tout les jours, il avait tué tout ceux qui s'était mis en travers de sa route. Il avait ôté la vie à tout ces opposant, et ce, pendant de nombreuses années.

 **Ams, stram, gram, pic et pic et colégram**

Puis un jour, il commit le crime ultime.

 **Attrape une fille par les pieds**

Un soir, il rentra chez lui après avoir cassé la gueule à trois pauvres cons qui lui devaient du fric. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Il pénétra dans le salon. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Et pourtant, il en avait vu des horreurs.

 **Si elle crie ne la laisse pas partir**

Il vit son père, frappant le corps inerte de sa mère. Il avait les poings en sang.

Il fut prit d'un rage incontrôlée. Ses membres tremblaient. Il serrait les dents. Il apperçu une bouteille de rouge vide sur le sol. Un large sourire malsain, mais néanmoins amer naquit sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha silencieusement de son géniteur. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il se pencha, de sorte à ce que sa bouche soit à la hauteur de son oreille. Il murmurra de sa voix eraillée par l'alcool, tout doucement :

" Coucou Papa... "

Il le frappa à la nuque, violemment. Une fois sa victime sonnée, il brisa la bouteille contre un mur, et le planta violemment, transperçant sa chair de part en part, jusqu'à lui arracher son dernier soupir.

Il jetta la bouteille qui se brisa complètement contre un mur. Il écarta le cadavre de son géniteur de son pied, et se pencha sur sa pauvre mère qu'il etreignit un instant.

"Excuse-moi Maman... Je n'ai pas pu te protéger. Je ne suis qu'un fils indigne, je le sais. Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi égoïste... Mais il est trop tard pour s'excuser Maman. Je t'aime. Repose en paix..."

 **Ams, stram, gram, pic et pic et colégram**

Ses yeux gris s'étaient embués de tristesse. Il reposa le corps de sa regrettée mère. Il prit quelques affaires, les fourra dans un sac, vite fait. Il enfila un costard noir, signe de deuil, et mit ses lunettes de soleil, cachant ses yeux remplis de larmes qu'il ne versait plus. Il appella la police, leur signalant un "gros problème", avant de partir à jamais de chez lui.

Il se refugia dans un bordel du coin. Il en devint rapidement son plus gros client, puis bien vite, propriètaire. Il se fit des ennemis, des tas d'ennemis. Tout le monde le haïssait, mais bon Dieu ce qu'il s'en foutait.

 **Ta mère t'as dit de choisir la meilleure de toute**

Un jour, il atterit en prison. Plusieurs fois même. Mais un jour, quelqu'un entra dans sa vie. Il paya la caution, le fit sortir de prison. Et quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça, ce dernier lui sourit et dit, simplement :

" J'ai besoin de ton aide pour mon émission. "

 **Et c'est moi**

Désormais, le Patron connaît une famille. le Patron connaît la joie. Le Patron est heureux.

Par contre, comptez par sur lui pour jouer à chat.

 _* J'ai commencé à chialer en écrivant à partir de là. Mal aux yeux, empathie profonde envers le personnage, ou bien simplement le fait d'avoir imaginé la scène du point de vue du personnage ? Nous ne le saurons probabement jamais..._

 _** Blague totalement invonlontaire. J'ai ris à la relecture._

 _ **PS : J'ai retiré les deux derniers refrains. PARCE QUE J'AVAIS ENVIE.**_

 _Qu'en pensez vous ? Personnellement je suis assez fière._

 _Pas trop déçu(e) Guest ? Non parce que je suppose que tu imaginais le Patron en violeur de petites filles mais... Non. J'aime trop ce personnage pour le faire être un gros enculé (pardon de l'expression mais c'est ce qu'il est, très concrètement) sans aucune raison. Puis même, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de parler d'un potentiel passé du Patron... Alors grâce à toi, me voilà comblée !_

 _Quand à vous, merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Et comme toujours :_

 _Lèce hune riviou_

 _scie non aboul lé sou_


End file.
